The Demon Who Lived 2
by Uzunaru999
Summary: Adopted from Kolarthecool. On the night of Harry's birth a demon with ten tails visited him and granted him with power and knowledge. With his power he will bring back the Akatsuki. Dark Godlike Harry/Harem. Major Ron Bashing.
1. Chapter 1

_**The Demon Who Lived 2.0**_

_Adopted by Uzunaru999_

_Original Idea by Kolarthecool_

**This story was done by **Kolarthecool** He put it up for adoption and I took it up. Now most of the people who tried to adopt the story just copy and pasted the chapters that were already done. I not doing that, I have a bunch of ideas that will work wonderfully with the story. Hopefully **Kolarthecool** will like what I have planed. Anyway now to the stupid legal crap.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Naruto, Harry Potter, or anything else mentioned in his fanfic. This story is for entertainment purposes only, happy reading please review.**

**Also look on my profile for interesting challenges and polls that might appear. =^_^=**

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Chapter 1 Merge and Letters

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

In all of the known history the most powerful being other than the three main gods was the Juubi. The Juubi also known as the Ten-tailed Demon at the moment was battling his mortal enemy, boredom. That is one of the curses of being immortal. With most people or creatures gain immortality it takes only about two or three hundred years before they go insane. For the Juubi it had been about five millennia since its second and most favorable host had died, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze.

It was soon after the battle with the mysterious Tobi that Naruto was forced to seal the Juubi within himself. Much to Naruto's gratitude the Juubi, once formed and sealed, took the previous most powerful Bijuu for its personality. So when the Juubi formed it had Kyuubi's, otherwise known as Kurama, soul and personality. And thanks to that the Juubi and Naruto got along great. After that Naruto and the Juubi worked together to bring peace to the elemental nations. Once completed Naruto had a big family and lived the rest of his life in peace.

It was during Naruto's death that stuff went wrong. Thanks to Naruto's _father_ the Shinigami had dragged both Naruto's and the Juubi's souls into the realm of Yami. As I bet you can tell that didn't sit well with either of them. As Naruto and Juubi were being tortured for sins that they did not commit they made a deal. Naruto sacrificed himself to free the Juubi on the promise the Juubi would forever watch over those that held Uzumaki blood. From their Juubi broke out and went on a rampage killing any demons that would stop him. All the while taking their power for himself. It absorbed countless demons and devils within hell to increase his powers to that above a god.

After breaking out of hell the new Juubi charged through heaven. After defeating all others it came to the most monumental battle in history. The three known gods: Kami, Yami, and the Shinigami vs the powerful Juubi.

Juubi made quick work of the Shinigami, even freeing all the souls that were tormented within its stomach. After that he beat Kami and Yami into submission, but did not kill them. After the battle the gods and demon noticed the damage their battle made. The five realms had been damaged. Heaven the celestial realm, Earth the realm of man, Hell the realm of sinners, Makai the demon home, and finally Gaia the realm which held the summons. During the battle the realms fused, countless summons, humans and demons had died only to reappear in the same realm as spirits.

The Juubi being the victor of the battle took charge and with the aid of the other gods were able to fix the realms some what. They were able to at least separate death realms of haven and hell back to their original realms. The others though were unable to go back to what they were.

And thus brought the world of today, the demons of Makai were now just weak monsters and half-breeds. The once powerful summons were returned to their original forms, just mindless animals. Though the years of crossbreeding the powerful creatures were reduced to weak monsters that even somewhat powerful human could kill.

As time went by shinobi disappeared to be replaced by witches and wizards. Chakra now known as magic was scarce and less potent. So much that they needed objects of magical power to focus their abilities. Objects like wands and staffs and sometimes magical weapons or even jewelery.

But now we come to Juubi, the date was Saturday, October 31st 1981. It had been ages upon ages since it had walked within any of the realms. It had left Kami, Yami, and the Shinigami their previous jobs on the warning that he would be watching and to never interfere in his plans.

Now after a millennium of slumber he had woken up by a pulse in the mortal realm. Thanks to his now omnipotence it was able to see the gods had kept their word. He then looked through the portal to something that made him want to kill again. Before him was the descendant of the of the snake man Orochimaru, the Juubi silently wondered how the snake sannin actually got a woman to sleep with him.

He watched as the snake barged into a home and murdered the parents of a child. Though the child survived due to his mother and her sacrifice. But as Juubi looked closer he was surprised to see Uzumaki blood hidden within the boy. The Juubi was ashamed that he broke his promise somewhat due to the boys parents being murdered.

So in order to repay for his mistake the Juubi got an idea, an idea that would forever change the course of history. The Juubi stood up and walked through the portal into the realm of man.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

All around the world magical beings stiffened at the power that appeared on their world. Even the oldest and most powerful creatures trembled before its might. The realms ripped and tore as the Juubi silently appeared near the boy at the destroyed home.

Soon a shaggy haired man burst into the still smoldering wreckage that was once the Potter house. The man silently morned the loss of the boy's parents but he would have to do that later. The Juubi watched as the man spoke to a half-breed summon-kind who then took the child away on his flying motorcycle. The Juubi followed and the boy, named Harry Potter, was then handed over to a old man and woman.

The Juubi waited patiently for the old wizard and witch to leave. After he knew he was the only one in the area the Juubi walked up to the child in the blanket. The Juubi knew that if left alone the boy would grow up abused and ignored for the majority of his childhood. The Juubi knew that Harry would turn into a emo brat if left alone. So he did what Naruto never had growing up, knowledge and power.

Though the Juubi knew what he was about to do will cause chaos he couldn't help but grin. It had seemed that Naruto's prankster side had rubbed off on him.

The Juubi appeared in the little Harry's vision, in all its ten-tailed glory. The demon god snaked one of its tails forward and touched the boy's chest.

"**You are fated for greatness Harry Potter and I will make sure that you will achieve it.**" The Juubi then whispered, "**Like your ancestor before you I will grant you the power to complete your goals. Be it good or evil you will have the power to walk your path.**"

As he finished the tail that was touching young Harry broke off from Juubi. The tail then turned into pure dark energy. The dark energy flowed throughout the boy and crated a black cocoon that glowed to the beating of the child's heart.

With his task complete the Juubi faded away to his personal realm so he could continue to watch Harry's life. Juubi had given Harry 10% of its power as well as knowledge endless subjects. In the cocoon the young boy's body changed to assimilate the power he was given. The boy slept as skin melted, muscles tore, bones crushed, and organs destroyed. Harry continued to sleep as everything that was destroyed was replaced with stronger and more powerful ones.

After the power and safely absorbed into the child the cocoon broke apart. Slowly the boy's eyelids opened to reveal dark purple colored sclera with silver concentric circles spreading from the ebony pupils, within each eye were nine comma shaped marks divided evenly on the circles. The commas spun slowly as his eyes blinked they were quickly replaced with a normal pair of emerald green eyes. Within the eyes held youthful innocence and curiosity to of the new world. But if a skilled person were to look past the powerful illusion they would find they burned with intelligence and power. A small almost evil smirk past over Harry's face as he then closed his eyes and slept once again.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

All around the globe creatures of both dark and light gathered. The eldest spoke of what they felt and messages were passed along as whispers. Seers and oracles gasped as a veil, cause by Juubi, covered their vision of the future. For the first time ever the future was uncertain.

Within the bowels of a large building filled with humans racing around in celebration was dark circular room. In the room stood a large transparent veil, had anyone been within the secret room they would have heard the whispers from the veil increased in volume before falling quiet as the beings within stopped to watch the world.

Deep within a large secluded mountain the last of the powerful vampires gathered and rejoiced as their King and the 4 elders awoke from a century long slumber.

In the northern tower of the famous Hogwarts school for witchcraft and wizardry an old man frowned. He had watched as his flaming bird screeched and cowered before disappearing in a burst of flames to parts unknown. He then panicked as the castle shook and the magic ran rampart for a moment. He stood as the call of many creatures rose from the surrounding forest. Then he scowled as different silver objects meant to monitor a special little boy shook and exploded.

On the doorstep of #4 Privet Drive Harry James Potter/Uzumaki slept while the word of his accomplishment spread like wild fire throughout the wizarding world. He slept as the word of his creation spread amongst the magical creatures.

For the first time in several millennia a true pure blood demon walked the earth.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-**Wednesday, July 31****st**** 1991**-

Harry Potter awoke once again to the sound of a banging upon his bedroom door. Snarling he got up from his bed and stomped over to the door. Today was his 11th birthday and he knew he had ordered the pathetic humans to leave him alone today. It would seem they need to be reminded of their place. Wrenching the door wide open Harry scowled at the trembling human named Vernon Dursley.

"What?" He snapped as his bright green eyes glowed in the dim hallway.

Vernon shivered as he quickly held out a small brown envelope. "A l-l-letter from H-hogwars." He stuttered out. Vernon didn't know if he should be scared or relieved at the smile that appeared on Harry's face.

Yanking the letter from the humans hands Harry returned to his room but not before slamming the door in the ningen's face. Vernon quickly ran down the stairs and left for his work as to get far away from the boy as possible. In his room Harry smirked as he heard the mans car screech out of the driveway and speed out of the neighborhood. Harry knew the Dursley family hated his guts. He also knew the only reason they kept him was because of the old wizard Dumbledore had ordered/threatened them on that day 11 years ago. Dumbledore had dropped by to check on him after the mans instruments had broken.

While he had been only a year old Harry could still recall the Dumbledore pointed his wand at the ningen and forced them to look after Harry. At first they just ignored him, only to interact with him when forced to feed him. Thankfully that just suited Harry just fine as it allowed him to carry on his his business unnoticed. The first 4 years had been spent working on chakra control or magic as it was now called. Since the first day Juubi gave him power Harry knew what he was and where his power and knowledge came from. And he also knew how to use it, but he still needed to work on control as to master it.

At first it was little things like levitate small objects from his position in bed. Though as his body grew he learned to crawl and walk across walls and other surfaces while levitating larger and heavier objects to build his power and control.

It was on his 6th year that things changed with the Dursleys his lived with. He had always known they hated him no matter how much he fought for their acknowledgement and acceptance. Though on that day they had taken him from the room he had shared with his cousin and shoved him into the cupboard underneath the stairs. He had shrugged it off since it didn't really matter to him. It just provided him more privacy, then everything went down hill. First came the impossible amount of chores, and even when if finished them they never thanked him, they only found more for him to do. It was when they tried to punish him for getting good grades in school that he snapped.

Even as a pure blood demon with all the knowledge provided by the Juubi he still acted like a human, due to most of his knowledge coming from the remnants of the soul of Uzumaki Naruto. There for they were filled with all kinds of emotions, memories, and thoughts. But unlike his ancestor Harry had a mean streak and a limit as to what he could take. When his _uncle_ came to hurt him for doing will in class he crossed the line. Harry's demonic blood made itself known in the form of rage and blood lust.

Harry quickly introduced Vernon and Petunia to his Happy Place, also known as the world of Tsukuyomi. Since it was Harry's first time using the powerful illusion he could only hold them for an hour, but that was enough to put them in a coma for a day. Luckily they were able to recover but not without the mental scaring. Since that day the Dursley family did everything withing their power to avoid him. They even gave him the guest bedroom to make into his own, but lets get back to the present.

Harry smiled happily as he tore open the Hogwarts letter and read. He had been waiting for this day for years. Although he had knowledge form Juubi, he still lacked knowledge on magic and spells used by wizards and witches of today. On the subject of magic Juubi had only focused on rituals, runes and creatures. Rituals and runes in order to make sure he would never be summoned and/or sealed again and creatures in order to track the progress and evolution of demons and summons. And through that Harry knew everything there was to know about ritual magics, runes and each different magical creature that still lived today. Though he lacked information on charms, hexes and curses. There was also the fact that his current knowledge was many thousands year out of date due to Juubi's slumber. So he knew nothing of the advances made in the last thousand years or so.

He was however knowledgeable of many shinobi arts. Jutsu, illusions, sealing, healing, weapons, poisons and he had exercised properly to use his own personal taijutsu. His skills of the ancient arts was unsurpassed by anyone still living and had almost complete control over his internal energies. Something that was thought impossible by all wizarding king.

Smirking Harry wrote up a reply and with a flick of his wrist sent the letter flying on the wind currents toward Hogwarts.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

A few Hours Later

The headmaster of Hogwarts smiled as he read the letter from Harry. He had been very confused and curious when a random letter had just floated through his office window. He brushed those concerns aside as he saw who was the one to send the letter. Dumbledore had been worried that the Dursley family would shelter the boy from the wizarding world and anything having to do with magic. But for some reason he was wrong and he was glad Harry was eager to attend Hogwarts.

Then a problem happened when the old man read more of the letter. It appeared that Harry didn't know how to reach Diagon Alley. Thus the problem of having to find someone to pick the boy up and guide the boy around and get the school supplies. Hagrid was still gone, the half-giant was out hunting down his next 'pet'. Minerva would have been his second choice but she was retrieving the stone to then be placed in Gringotts. The only other wizard he could trust was Severus. Now Snape had a deep hatred for Harry's father but Dumbledore hoped that the mans feelings for Harry's mother Lily would overpower his hate. Hopefully everything would go smoothly.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Friday, August 2nd 1991

Severus Snape knocked on the door in front of him with aggravation. He had argued with the headmaster request but in the end Snape was forced to fulfill the task. Snape really didn't like the idea of babysitting the brat of Potter, but he was curious about what the boy would be like. Would he be a hyperactive and idiotic due to the Dursley's bad parenting? Would the boy be a depressed emo due to knowing that his parents were dead? Or would the boy be almost civilized and give the professor a half decent conversation?

"Yes? How may I help you sir?" The voice of Petunia Dursley, Lily's sister, brought him out of his thoughts. Snape scowled as he saw the muggle woman. The woman herself almost screamed as she saw who was at her front doorstep.

"What are you doing here Snape?" She really didn't want him at her home, she had enough as it was from Harry. Snape sneered as he saw that even after all these years the poor woman had not changed at all.

"I am simply here for Lily's boy, I was sent to take him to get the needed items for school." He said in a bored and annoyed tone. Just as Petunia was about to snap at Snape another voice sounded from within the building.

"Ah splendid, I thought you would be coming soon. Greetings sir, my name is Harry Potter, but I'm sure you already know that." Turning his head Snape followed the voice to see the boy coming down the stairs.

Snape eyes widened as he looked at the boy's face. He had heard from Albus that the boy was supposed to be a copy of his father but his Lily's eyes. Snape was now convinced that the headmaster had lost his eyesight because he was completely wrong. Even though Snape was straight he had to admit the child was beautiful. Harry had a thin and regal face that radiated beauty and a bit of nobility. His skin was pale and flawless save for a small, lightning bolt scar on his forehead. It was his eyes though that seemed to capture the soul and draw you in while he stared right through you at the same time. Had Snape not known the boy's parents he would have sworn the child was part Veela.

Harry smirked as he watched the wizard at the door stare at him. He knew how everyone saw him, how he captured their attention, it was a demonic trait used to lure prey into thinking you were harmless and peaceful.

Snape's attention was diverted when he heard Petunia gasp slightly, he turned to look at her and was confused at what he saw. He eyes were wide and her hands shaking and most of the blood drained from her face leaving her pale. It was then that Snape realized that she was terrified, she was terrified of Harry. He wondered what could possibly scare her by just looking at Harry. Before he could ask what was wrong Petunia had ran farther into the house, mainly the kitchen.

"Don't mind her sir, she is merely afraid." He heard Harry speak.

"And what prey tell would she be afraid of?" he asked curiously. Since Snape had known Petunia, she had been a bitter and spiteful woman. But never had he seen her fearful.

"Why me of course." Was the boy's reply with a wave of his hand. The two of them walked away from the house after Harry closed the door.

Severus was now very confused, "And why would she need to be afraid of you?" He really couldn't tell what scared the woman. Other than the boy having a strange beauty and being a wizard he didn't see anything worth being scared of.

Those thoughts were completely thrown out the window when he his entire being was filled with terror and fear. He almost dropped to his knees as the wind was knocked out of him without actually getting hit. But as soon as the terror had come it had also finished. In front of him he noticed Harry was giving a very creepy smirk and then he casually said.

"Why not?"

After regaining his composure both Snape and Harry walked farther out. Whatever that terrible feeling was it was certainly Potter's doing. There was much more to the boy than he first thought. First he had Veela like beauty and now he showed a Dementor like ability. There was definitely something strange about the boy Harry Potter.

Even though it scared him a little Snape couldn't help but smile. Harry was completely different than his bastard father and that gave the boy major bonus points in his book.

Stopping next to Potter, Snape noticed that the boy had stopped right at the edge of the anti-apperation wards. Just as if the boy would sense them, definitely strange. Getting a firm hold on the boy's shoulder Snape apperated them both to the entrance of the leaky cauldron.

Then another strange thing happened. Even though it was Harry's supposed first time apparating he seemed perfectly fine. Most wizards and people throw up on their first time but the boy looked completely fine. Snape just shrugged it off and lead Harry into the Leaky Cauldron.

As they entered everybody in the room turned to look at them. Unfortunately Harry's scar on his forehead was all the people needed to know that it was 'The Boy who Lived'. For the next ten or twenty minutes people wanted to revere the boy. It really got annoying when Diggory went up to shake Harry's hand for the fifth time. Snape, having had enough, reached into the crowed and grabbed the boy.

"Come along Mr. Potter we still have a lot of shopping to do." He dragged the boy from the bar ad through the magic wall that served as the entrance to Diagon Alley.

"Ah, many thanks for that sir. They were starting to get on my nerves, I am not one for attention." Harry stated.

"Do not mention it." Snape drawled in his bored tone. "I'm sure you'll want to know why everyone seems to worship the ground you walk on."

"Isn't it because I supposedly killed that 'Dark Lord' when I was just a year old?" Harry asked in a bored tone.

Now this caught the potion professor by surprise. Dumbledore had told him that he would need to explain to the boy about his fame since the headmaster had not told the Petunia how her sister died and the specifics on why they were tasked with raising Harry.

"How did you find out about that?", Snape asked in a hushed tone.

Harry simply smirked and casually said, "That's for me to know, and you to hopefully never find out."

Snape could only stare at the boy's back in surprise at yet another strange occurrence that revolved around Harry Potter. With a long sigh Snape followed Harry into Diagon Alley. He only hoped that nothing else out of the ordinary would happen.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2

_**The Demon Who Lived 2.0**_

_Adopted by Uzunaru999_

_Original Idea by Kolarthecool_

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Naruto, Harry Potter, or anything else mentioned in his fanfic. This story is for entertainment purposes only, happy reading please review.**

**Also look on my profile for interesting challenges and polls that might appear. =^_^=**

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Chapter 2 Summer

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**-Friday, August 2nd 1991-**

Harry gave a slight smirk as he strolled through Diagon Alley, it took some willpower to not go running up to the nearest store and browsing the magical items. Being stuck with Dursley's in Surrey made his experience all the more exciting. At the end of the ally he could see his first stop, Gringotts Wizarding Bank.

Snape frowned as he followed behind Harry, the mysterious boy was proving to be less and less like his father as the day wore on. James Potter, the professor grit his teeth at the thought of him, had been a show off and a attention seeker who would do almost anything to get attention. But the young wizard in front of him was the opposite, he unintentionally attracted attention yet he simply ignored it. As the two walked through the ally wizards and witches would stop simply stare and they went by. Snape know it wasn't because they recognized the "Boy-who-lived", because he knew the scar was currently covered up by the boy's hair.

No from the looks of envy the men threw at Potter and the blushing faces the girls they passed Snape knew that it was the boy's charm and beauty. He had seen scenes like this many times, but those had been in France and it had always involved a Veela. For a human to draw such attention such was very odd. Snape knew Potter had no Veela blood in his veins. He rolled his eyes when on of the younger witches swoon and feint when the boy directed a smile her way. Given a few more years, wait scratch that the boy was already a lady killer.

What confused him was when they passed the pet shop a lot of animals stared to whimper and stare at the young wizard with fear and awe. Also when they passed the owl shop the owls all screeched and made quite the commotion.

Those thoughts though were thrown out the window when he and Harry made it to the Bank. Entering the bank Harry walked past many witches and wizards that had stopped to gawk and make his way to one of the tellers. From the goblins eyes widened and how the other goblins began to whisper and motion towards him Potter knew they recognized him. Not as the bloody "Boy-who Lived" but as a greater Demon. It was at this Harry knew he had to protect his identity, so with his imbedded knowledge of the Goblin tongue spoke to them.

{Watch what you say goblin, it would not be in your kind's best interest for the little humans to discover what I am due to your loose lips. I promise that if you and your kind keep those lips sealed I will give you many riches in compensation.} The Goblin in front of Harry, named Gobbledegook, nodded slowly and notified his brethren not to say a word. The thought of riches from a high demon encouraged him. Not that Harry had the power to slay them all had anything to do with it.

Snape having overheard but not understood frowned. Where did the boy learn the goblin language? Only very few wizards knew it and most of them where within the goblin liaison department at the Ministry and it was mandatory. Not to mention that the boy was supposed to know very little of the wizarding world. He added this new fact to his mental list as he handed the goblin Potter's key.

"Ello Professor Snape, fancy seeing you 'ere." A deep voice boomed near them. Both Snape and demon in human skin turned to see the enormous form of Rebus Hagrid.

"Good afternoon Hagrid." Snape drawled out in an exasperated tone. Snape never liked talking to Hagrid, it was hard to understand him with his thick accent. Not to mention the half-giant had the smell of a wet dog.

Hagrid smiled as he spotted Harry's small form beside the older wizard, "Ah, 'Arry. Good ta see ya, las time I saw ya ye were a itty bitty baby." Hagrid said, "My names 'Agrid, Groundskeeper of 'Ogwarts." he added crouching down to speak with the boy.

Harry pulled his patented heart warming smile at the half-giant. "A pleasure to make your acquaintance Mister Hagrid." He spoke while shaking the mans large hand.

Hagrid waved his hands, "Oh no, I'll be havin none of that mister stuff, I was a friend of ya parents, jus call me 'Agrid." Hagrid finished happily.

Snape chose to cut in, "What are you doing here Hagrid?" He asked with the same bored and mocking tone.

"Jus pick'n up a package for Dumbledore." Hagrid replied while handing a key to the goblin.

Harry hummed as he followed behind a small fidgety goblin that would send him a occasional glance. As they got on a steel cart with Hagrid, much to Snape ire, he decided to speak with the goblin.

"So what might your name be?" He asked.

"G-Griphook Lord Potter, sir." the goblin stuttered back while trying not to look in the boy's eyes.

"Its nice to meet you Griphook. You can just call me Harry." He replied.

Snape once again frowned as he studied the small conversation, the goblin had been acting strange since they had met him but after the small talk with Potter he seemed to relax. The goblin even sighed in relief when Potter had smiled at him as if he had expected the boy to attack. Another thing he noticed was the awkward silence as the cart rolled throughout the caverns but this time there was absolute silence.

After a few minutes they arrived at Vault 687.

"This is your trust vault mister Potter, to access your family vault you'll have to get the key from the headmaster at Hogwarts." This got both Snape's and Harry's attention.

Snape eyes narrowed and spoke to the goblin, "I thought that Mr. Potter wouldn't have his family vault until he came of age." Griphook clicked his yellow claws together in nervousness.

"All I can say sir is that due to...unforeseen circumstances he has access to them. I will add that these circumstances are not mine to disclose.". Unseen by the professor and Hagrid a smirk had appeared on Harry's face.

"May I ask why the headmaster has the key?", asked Harry.

The Goblin almost paled, thinking that the boy-demon would get angry at his next words. "Dumbledore took control of the vault after he sealed your parents will."

Harry didn't outwardly show it but he was a little ticked at the notion. "Well then I'll just have to unseal and then read the will later on. That won't be a problem will it?"

Harry's eyes glowed at the goblin. Griphook quickly told him there would be no trouble. The goblin then opened the trust vault, willing to do anything to escape those eyes.

Snape was confused on the interaction between Harry and the Goblin. He's thoughts went out the window when he saw what laid inside the vault. Piles of gold and silver filled the entire room. There was more money than what was in his personal vault and the Malfoy vault combined. Then he remembered something, 'And this was only his trust fund?!'

"Is there anyways to know how much I have in here?" Harry asked giving the vault a passing glance.

"Y-Yes sir, there's a self-updating back statement next to the door here," Griphook took a piece of parchment of the wall and gave it to Harry. "That's the only copy so you can take it with you." he added as Harry looked at the form.

"You have my thanks Griphook." Harry replied, grabbing one of the money bags on the wall he began to fill it with several hand fulls of galleons. The bag magically expanded so it didn't even grow in size as the gold was poured in. Once he was satisfied Harry closed and tied the bag and stuffed it in his pocket. A pocket that had a trap just incase some idiot tried to steal from him.

The Goblin, Demon, Half-giant, and wizard then got in the cart and descended to vault 713. Once they came to a stop Hagrid shuffled out and into the vault. Harry noticed that the vault was strangely empty except for a small wrapped package in the center. For some reason Harry felt a familiar energy from it. It was quickly masked when Hagrid stuffed it in his large overcoat.

"He sent you to come and grab something as important as this! What is that old foll thinking!" Snape snarled as Hagrid reentered the card. Hagrid wanted to berate Snape for insulting the headmaster but decided to only glare and stay silent.

As they returned to the main lobby Hagrid returned to his happy self. "Right then, I'll be seeing ya at 'Ogwards 'Arry." The half-giant patted the demon on his back.

"It was a pleasure to meet you Hagrid." Harry replied with his trademark 'Heart warming smile'. Nodding to him Hagrid turned and lumbered off without looking back.

"Come along Potter we don't have all day." Snape drawled "You are permitted to enter any store you choose, my only duty is to advise you on what you buy as to make sure you don't waster your money or forget anything."

Harry then took the lead our of the bank into the Alley as to buy the things he would need for school.

Entering the Apothecary shop Harry was informed by Snape that he himself was the potions professor at Hogwarts. With the man's help and advice he bought a large shelved compartment. The compartment could shrink and attach to his belt. Not only that but the compartment also extended the lifetime of the materials stored within. The boy bought a years worth supply of ingredients, much to Snape's interest.

After that Harry went on to drag Snape with him across the street to the cauldron shop where Harry purchased a brass, iron, gold, and silver cauldron as well as a set of scales and two pairs of knives that magically cut the items for the user. He also got a magical ladle that would follow any directions given and stir the potions perfectly. Snape placed the other items within the cauldrons then shrunk the four for Harry and put them in the shopping bag.

Exiting the store they both crossed the road, once again ignoring the looks sent Harry's way. They walked past the Apothecary as well well as Quality Quidditch Supplies where several kids were gawking at the newest broom, a Nimbus 2000.

Entering a small stationary shop Harry bought 3 packs of parchment in white, yellow, and black. Four bottles of ink, some that changed color desired. He also bought the most expensive Griffin quill, one that would never break or dull. After taking one more look around he made sure he had what he needed and left with Snape.

Afterwards Snape said they should get his books and lead Harry to Flourish and Blott's as to buy his school books. Harry quickly grabbed what was needed as he saw Snape didn't like being surrounded by other first years and their parents. Harry discreetly picked up books on ministry laws and regulations, using his powerful photographic memory he only needed to flip through the pages.

The next came to Madame Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. Entering the shop Harry noticed a young blond boy already being measured, the boy's eyes widened as they enter and he smiled.

"Hello Uncle Sev." The boy greeted "What are you doing here?"

Snape gave the boy a smirk "Hello Draco. I'm currently working, Dumbledore has me escorting Mr. Potter here around the bank and shops. Harry this is my godson Draco Malfoy. Draco, this is Harry Potter." He replied.

Harry gave the blond boy a nod, but the boy and shop woman could only stare. Both caught up by both his fame and overbearing charm.

"Bless my soul, Harry Potter." The woman said much to Snape's ire and Harry's amusement.

Draco on the other hand yelled, "Blimey your Harry Potter!"

"Manners Draco, Mister Potter already has been gawked at like an animal enough today." Snape drawled, though Harry could still hear some amusement in his tone. Harry smiled at the two in front of him.

Draco and the woman blushed in replay, one in embarrassment and the other from the boy's heart fluttering smile.

Taking a stand on the pedestal next to Draco the demon in disguise engaged the blond boy in light conversation as they were both measured.

"My father is next door buying my books, and mother is up the street looking for quills and paper," Draco drawled, although he was talking to Harry the comment was also directed at Snape who nodded at the boys before leaving the store. "After this I'm going to drag them to the broom shop. I think I'll con my father into getting me one, and I'll smuggle it in somehow. Have you got your own broom?"

Harry shook his head, "Not yet, no point since I can't take it with me."

"Ah okay, do you play Quidditch as well?" Draco asked after a moment.

"No, someone thought it would be a great idea to let me be raised by my muggle relatives. So I have little knowledge of the wizarding world. Who ever had that idea should get sacked." Harry answered with a scowl. Draco gave him an apologetic look.

"That's just wrong. With your name alone you should have been raised in a wizarding family, not to mention your fame. I'll make sure my father hears of this, somethings wrong with that. Though I have to say it must have been horrible living with muggles."

"Not really. After I learned to control my magic to a degree they looked at me with fear and left me alone.", replied Harry.

"Know what house you'll be in yet?", asked the blond as to change the subject.

"Not yet." Harry spoke as the shop keeper continued to use them as dress up dolls.

"Well, no one really knows until they get there, do they? But I do hope I'll be in Slytherin; all of my family have been, also Uncle Snape's the head of house." Draco boasted, while Harry raised an eye brow at the tidbit of information.

"Oh? Well in that case I hope I get sent to Slytherin as well." Harry commented. Draco then went on to tell Harry all about the houses and what they stood for. Although Madame Malkin cut in a few times to straighten some points out and give an unbiased overview. Harry couldn't help but agree that Slytherin seemed to be the best house for him.

Gryffindor was all about courage and brashness. While Harry's ancestor would fit the bill, he himself did not.

Ravenclaw's were studious and full of knowledge seeking people. While Harry loved to learn he would prefer to more exciting things instead.

Hufflepuff's even though they were looked down on were loyal and friendly. To Harry they sounded like a bunch of blind followers. And Harry Potter was no follower!

Slytherin's on the other hand were smart and cunning they looked out for themselves first and others second. Even though they were regarded as evil that was only because most Slytherin's grew up to be dark wizards. To him Slytherin sounded perfect, though he thought himself more of a fox than snake. He loved to look after himself but he also looked after his allies. Though that maybe be just the Juubi's influence, who knows.

Draco head turned as his attention was drawn by something outside the window.

"I say, look at that man!" he shouted, nodding towards the front window. Harry lazily turned and spotted the man the blond was talking about. Lumbering past the store with a large bag on his shoulder was Hagrid. Naruto noticed the Bag had the smell of raw meat.

"Oh that's Hagrid, he works at Hogwarts." Harry informed Draco.

"Oh, I've heard of him, he's a servant of some kind isn't he?" Draco asked.

"He's a groundskeeper, he keeps the animals from the nearby forest from the castle." Harry corrected.

"Oh thats makes better sense, my father told me of the forbidden forest. Thank you."

"No problem Draco. I meet him earlier and he's quite nice, a little naïve but nice." Harry added.

Soon madame Malkin announced that their robes were finished. Jumping down from the pedestal Draco held his hand out to Harry.

"It was nice talking to you Potter, friends?" he asked.

Smiling back at the boy Harry shook his hand "Sure thing." He replied.

As Draco collected his robes and paid the seamstress Snape reentered the store followed by a tall bond man who looked like an older Draco.

"Oh father!" Draco yelled excitedly "This is my new friend Harry Potter, Harry this is my father Lucius Malfoy." Draco said introducing the two.

Harry shook the older mans hand and spoke politely, "A pleasure to meet you Mister Malfoy."

"And I you, Mr. Potter." Lucius replied with a nod. "Severus was just informing me about you, how have you found the wizarding world in comparison to the muggle world?"

"Oh it's quite wonderful. Living with muggles is so boring. I'm was glad I was accepted to Hogwarts." He said.

At this time Malkin finished up with their robes.

Buying 9 pairs of plain black school robes, Harry also purchased 6 black dress shirts, 6 pairs of black pants, 3 dark green inner robes and a black outer robe with silver trim. The last robe was a dress robe used for dances and formal gatherings.

Harry also bought a pair of black dragon-skin boots as well as a pair of green dragon-skin boots. Lastly he purchased a pack of black socks and 3 ties with the same design, they had a large black stripes bordered with smaller green stripes. All of it bordered with silver threading.

Moving to the on-self section Harry picked out several sets of casual clothing that could be worn in both muggle and magical areas. Most of the clothes were in black and silver, or shades of green.

Snape and Lucius smirked and nodded in approval to Harry's selection of Slytherin colors. Paying the seamstress Harry placed all his purchases within the enchanted bag and followed Snape out the store. He said his good byes to Draco and Lucius as the two headed to Ollivanders while Harry and Snape entered the Magical Menagerie.

The store was very cramped and stuffy, filled with various animals. Harry was forced to ignore the snakes hissing complaints from their cage. According to the school rules students were only allowed a toad, owl or cat while at Hogwarts. So no snakes, at least for the first year. After spending time viewing each creature Harry crossed off the toads from his list, he had expected some to be magical descendants of his ancestor's summons but all the store contained were normal toads. He cut off cats off the list since when he walked over to them they went berserk and hissed at him.

When he came to the owls things were different, while most of them shy'd away from him a few didn't. The few owls that looked at him were strange. They owls were pitch black with blood red eyes. Their wings where larger and their tail feathers like that of a phoenix. As Harry stared at the owls a nearby shop attendant came forward.

"Can I help you young sir?" Harry motioned to the black owls, "How did these owls get their traits?" The attendant actually looked happy as he explained.

"It was a actually a magical accident! One of our shipments of owl feed were contaminated with another shipment of Thestral heartstrings. The heartstrings were going to Ollivander, anyways. We didn't get the news until after a couple of our nesting females already had some. When the chicks were born they grew like this. The noticeable changes are black feathers, red eyes, longer wing and tail feathers. Their bodies are also more agile with longer neck. Though the magical changes are extraordinary! The owls have the ability to carry many times their weight and they have a screech that paralyzes prey and can kill enemies. They are also the fastest owls, as they can teleport if need be to get a message out faster. The sad part is that no one likes the 'dark' look they have. So we haven't been selling them, not to mention the other owls, even their birth mothers, give them a wide birth. We call them Dark-Hawk Owls"

Harry looked at them for a moment before turning to the attendant. "I'll take one." The attendant smiled brightly and nodded. He ran to the counter and spoke to the shop keeper who then got the needed supplies. Harry held out his arm and waited for one of the owls to jump on. He wasn't disappointed as a fairly large owl glided on to his out stretched arm.

Harry looked into the owls eyes, bright green meet blood red. Harry discreetly pushed chakra into the owl, the owl's eyes flickered between red and the mystic rings of the Rinnegan. Harry smiled at the notion of the possibilities of his new friend.

"I'll call you Yami. For you are suited for the darkness." Yami puffed out his chest feathers and gave a hoot of pride. Snape was surprised at the owl that Harry got and also the name he had given it. After getting the necessary supplies and then giving payment Harry left the shop.

They also stopped at a trunk store where Harry got a magical one that could connect to his school bag. Anything stored in the trunk could be withdrawn though the magical linked bag by sticking your hand in and thinking of what you want. After purchase Harry stored all his stuff, excluding Yami, into his new trunk. Which the clerk shrunk for Harry, as to be placed in his pocket.

Finally the duo came to Ollivanders wand shop. Harry walked forward and tapped the bell on the counter. Soon a pudgy old man, who could only be Ollivander, walked into view. Just as the old man was about to speak Harry activated some space/time nin-genjutsu around the shop. On the inside everything stopped besides Harry, on the outside it looked like the old man was looking over some wands. Harry slipped behind the counter and into the workshop behind the store.

In the back was a room full of many strange objects, there were several different logs of wood laying about, on a table to the side was a small pile of glowing feathers. Beside them was what to be the biggest heart he had ever seen, and by some magical means it was still beating. Taking more steps into the room Harry shuddered as a feeling of utter revulsion filled him.

Looking for the source Harry turned to the pile of glowing feathers. Which the young demon recognized as Phoenix feathers and next to it were jars full of Unicorn hairs. Materials from the 2 purest light creatures that still roamed the earth in such close proximity it was no wonder he felt sick to his stomach. Being a pure demon, a creature of the dark he shared the revulsion for all light beings. He was surprised he hadn't gone crazy being so close to them.

It reminded him of the time a wild phoenix appeared near him when he was 10. The fire bird had felt his power and had come to see who made it. It was then that Harry used his raising demon powers, he had killed the phoenix with a blast of Amaterasu flames. Not even a bird of fire could survive the flames of hell that are as hot as the sun.

Back to the present, Harry forced himself to work table on the other end of the room. Near the table was a bookcase of the items he was looking for. After destroying the wards on them Harry pulled down some of the old books.

'_A Warlocks guide to Wand Crafting_'

Harry smirked and viewed the contents of the first book and the others that followed. Using his Sharingan Harry was able to copy every page of the books. He had done the same at Flourish and Blott's earlier. When he looked at the laws of the Ministry. After he burned the information in his brain he replaced the books. He didn't care about the wards, the old man would blame it on old age.

Returning to the front area Harry was pleased to see no other wizards had entered. He got into position and released the jutsu. After that Ollivander went on a quest to find his wand. Harry had made sure only to channel his human magic. As to not destroy the building.

All Harry heard during the entire thing was great things blah blah blah powerful wand blah blah blah brother wand blah blah blah scar on head.

After what seemed like the tenth wand Harry got his human wand. The wand though made him want to kill the wand maker. The old codger had given him a wand with a phoenix tail feather as its core! Harry had to make sure to corrupt the wand soon so it could at least work somewhat for him. Not that the wand would actually bond with him fully.

"That will be 7 galleons Mister Potter." Ollivander stated, with a tiny gleam of greed in his eye.

Handing over the money Harry followed behind Snape as they left. The potions master was acting strangely but Harry was sure it had to do with whatever mumbo jumbo that Ollivander had said about his new wand. Crossing the down the road Harry walked past the junk store as they made their way back to the Leaky Cauldron.

He felt a tight grip on his shoulder as he tried to turn down a darkened road, his first instinct was to rip the offending hand from its owners body. He calmed himself and turned to look at a stern faced Snape.

"I would suggest you avoid Knockturn alley Potter, its not a place for any respectable wizards to venture into. Yes there are many dark and forbidden items but most if not all are nothing compared to the genuine artifacts. None of the past respectable dark lords ever went down this slum alley." Snape explained with glare toward the darkened alleyway.

Harry nodded to the older man and they left the alley. Harry then led Snape to a generic magical instrument shop. While inside he bought a magical watch, a pair of enchanted googles that protected him from potion fumes, bright lights, as well as dust and debris. A wand holster that could go around the waist or wrist and was enchanted to prevent the wand within from being summoned. An added plus was that it was dragon-skin and cut off the aura from the phoenix feather wand. Lastly he picked out a matching pair of 13 inch long daggers enchanted to never dull, stain or rust.

Harry found it strange that Snape, a professor at the school he was about to attend, said nothing about the obviously dangerous item he was purchasing. The man simply quirked and eyebrow and shrugged his shoulders.

Snape and Harry finally made it back to the Leaky Cauldron with out much fuss. Though the turban wearing buffoon Quirrell, who Snape said was a new professor at the school, wouldn't stop shaking his hand. After getting away from Quirrell and getting some lunch, Snape went on to explain a few things with Harry.

"This is your ticket for the Hogwarts express, the train leaves on the last day of August from Kings Cross station." He explained while handing over the ticket. "As you can see you leave from platform 9 and 3/4, which is a magically hidden from muggles. To reach it you must walk through the pillar between platforms 9 and 10."

Harry nodded in understanding as he stuffed the ticket into his pocket. As they began to eat Harry asked the professor a few questions about the school.

Once the meal was finished Snape once more put a hand on his shoulder and apparated them back to the Privet Drive, they arrived just outside the wards and Snape peered down at his young charge.

"Enjoy your summer Mr. Potter, I will see you at Hogwarts." He stated.

"Thank you for you for helping me today professor, I hope to be sorted into your house this coming school year." Harry replied while giving his heart warming smile.

Nodding stiffly Snape gave a slight smirk before apparating away.

Turning harry hummed slightly as he headed back to muggle house he'd lived for the past 12 years. The day had gone fairly well, he now knew where to pick up magical supplies and had some new books to keep him entertained for the summer. He frowned as he remembered his first order of business, getting a new wand.

Even though he had mastered countless jutsu that would make most spells seem like child's play he would need a want to keep his cover as a regular wizard. He already had an idea of what he would need to get the wand but it would take a few tries to correctly c\reate the wand even with the knowledge from Ollivander he still needed practice to use it correctly.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-**Sunday, August 11****th**** 1991**-

Harry cursed again as another prototype wand blew up in his face sending splinters flying everywhere. He grumbled to himself as the magically enhanced shards of wood were slowly pushed out of his skin and the wounds sealed shut with a hiss. Having nigh impenetrable skin he had been caught completely off guard when the first wand exploded and managed to hurt him. Since then he had gotten used to having to heal himself every time one of the wand spontaneously combusted.

It had been over a week since his trip to Diagon Alley and since that time he had been trying to make a wand specially tailored for him. He had dropped by a lumber mill and 'borrowed' several different logs of wood to use. Though that wasn't the only thing he had 'borrowed' recently.

Unfortunately the ritual used to find his compatible materials always ended the same way, splinters of wood in the face. Other than the rare magical breeds of wood, he had already tried every type of wood available, hell he had even grown his own tree using his Mokuton powers alone and nothing had changed. They all just blew up in his face.

'Kuso, do I have to go see Ollivander again? Maybe he has some rarer types of wood I can use.' Harry pondered angrily, with a wave of his hand the bits of wood collected together into a pile and then fused together until a small log was left in their place.

Slumping down onto the floor Harry mentally reviewed what he had learned from Ollivander's books. He had already used the core seeking spell and was surprised that his core of his wand would come from Yami's tail feathers. He laughed commenting that Yami and his kin were the new 'dark' phoenixes. A wand made with one of Yami's feathers would suit him far better than the phoenix wand that twit Ollivander gave him. He hated that wand with a passion, every time he touched it he felt like a hundred ants crawling on him and biting him. It was revolting.

Now if only he could find a proper material to encase the core with, none of the comment materials were working and the only option left was a crystal wand or a bone wand. Unfortunately the only crystals that were compatible were in small amount and very rare. As for bones he had used dragon, giant, and even troll but none had worked. Don't ask how he got them.

As he thought Harry combed his hands through his hair and sighed, it was as he was doing this that his mind landed on a footnote in Ollivander's personal notes.

According to the wand maker, using a part of the wielder in the crafting process would make the wand far more compatible. Harry had assumed this meant a hair or some blood was prepared for that but as he stared at his arm he had a sudden idea.

Could it work? After all he was a magical creature, the purest in the last two centuries.

Staring at his right arm Harry waved his other hand and a blade of wind formed. Raising the hand up he poised to strike, as the blade fell he had only one thought.

'What I wouldn't give to be a Kaguya right now.'

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Harry shook with joy and excitement. The ritual had worked, he now had his casing. Reaching into the bubble of magic floating above the blood soaked floor Harry grasped hold o the item floating within. The bubble dissipated as he withdrew the item, held in his hand was a nine inch long, pristine white hollow rod. It was exactly the same as any other wand casing in the world except for one simple fact, this was made of demon bone, his bone.

Now came the final part of making his master wand.

After about three hours Harry had finished the last rune. He was currently in the top floor of an old abandoned building just a few miles from his 'home'. The wards surrounding #4 Privet Drive were weak and easy to bypass from time to time but even they would sense the great amount of magical power he was about to release.

Drawn on the ground with black charcoal was a star within an inverted triable withing a triangle with a square within a circle, the entire diagram was made up of various runes with multiple functions. In the center of the diagram lay three objects, the pristine white bone casing, the pitch black tail feather that Yami had gracefully given and a small blood red ruby.

The ruby was special as it was something he had 'borrowed'. The ruby was the Black Prince Ruby from the Imperial State Crown. Harry was sure that the crown jewel wouldn't be missed. After all none of the muggles would be able to tell the difference of the fake replacement with a notice me not charm on it.

Standing up he surveyed his handy work and nodded in appreciation, the rune diagram was perfect and everything was prepared. Drawing on his power he began to pour it into the diagram while whispering the words for the spell. The runes glowed a bright red as a tornado of pure energy surrounded the three objects. The energy raised them up into the air and began to twist and bend them around until the items were stored in a dark red bubble similar to the one used in the identifying ritual.

Harry continued to whisper the ritual words for a few more minutes until the red bubble turned pitch black and then clear to reveal a single object within. The glow from the runes lessened and then disappeared leaving the ground underneath clear of any evidence. Harry took a step closer and with no hesitation reached into the bubble and grasped his master wand.

He gasped as pure power shot through his body from the wand, the object bonded to his core the moment he touched and he felt his power grow to new heights. This wand was far more powerful than his other and as he held it in his hand he felt like he could to anything at all.

Unlike most wands that were created to focus a witch or wizards power this one served a different function. Harry had near perfect control over his magic so a focusing item was unneeded, the runes he had used for this ritual served to create an amplifier instead of a focus. The wand would boost his power rather than focus it like other wands would.

After a few minutes he calmed down from his power high and withdrew his new wand from the magical bubble. Rather than the white bone he had expected the wand was now pitch black that seemed to absorb light rather that reflect it. It was 9 inches long, completely smooth and topping the wand was a clear 2 inch long needle sharp ruby tip with a long strand that trailed down the wand slightly.

Holding it tightly he pointed it towards a wall and decided to test the wand. He made a quick slashing motion with the wand and whispered a spell.

"_Diffindo_"

He felt as a sliver of his power flowed into the wand and out the tip. The ruby tip of his wand glowed a blood red as the cutting charm was fired towards the wall.

Harry gasped as he observed the aftereffects of his spell, the last time he had practiced the cutting charm with his crappy wand it had left a five inch long cut on the wall that was only a few centimeters deep. This time however his spell had cleaved a meter long gash into the wall and although he couldn't see how deep it was he could definitely hear air flowing through the cut.

Harry looked down at the wand wide eyes before giving a most evil of grins.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-**Thursday, August 29****th**** 1991**-

Harry hummed to himself as he flipped another page in his book. He would be leaving for Hogwarts in two days and had decided to pass the time reading and learning. He had already memorized all of his first year text books, and some other books he got when he left home to get stuff during the making of his wand. He was currently reviewing a book on the mind arts in order to further his _Legilimency_.

Harry had discovered weeks ago that as a demon he had natural mental barriers, as such he would never need to worry about having his mind invaded. On the other hand he needed twice as much practice to master invading another's mind, -well without the use of his Doujutsu that is- something he 'relatives' had been most helpful with. Speaking of which...

"Oh Dudders, could you give me a hand with something?", he asked his large cousin as the boy walked past his door.

Dudley froze in step as his eyes widened in fear. Harry smirked, the large boy was most likely remembering the last time he had 'given him a hand'. Dudley had spent hours on the floor gripping his head in pain as Harry forcefully invaded his mind and practiced his _Legilimency_.

As if sensing his cousins thoughts Dudley tried to make a run for his room, or at least he attempted to. The second Dudley began to turn Harry was already leaning out the door with his master wand trained on the boys back.

"_Petrificus Totalus_" The full body-bind caught Dudley in the back causing him to fall forward and land flat on his face.

A wave of his wand and Harry had his cousin floating towards him, the larger boy was levitated into the room and dropped on the floor as the door shut behind him. A moment later Dudley could move again and he chose to cower in a nearby corner. He could only hope his parents would save him.

Grinning down at his cousin Harry aimed his wand at him, the ruby tip glowing slightly.

"Relax this won't hurt a bit, well I think it won't I haven't really had a chance to practice with it you see." he stated nonchalantly.

Dudley whimpered.

"_Obliviate_"

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-**Saturday, August 31****st**** 1991**-

Stepping out onto the platform Harry sighed in relief as the illusion surrounding him dropped, it was near impossible for him to walk anywhere without attracting attention yet alone though a pillar in a bust train station, muggles were less resistant to his allure and would have followed his every move had he not set up an illusion beforehand.

Head held high Harry calmly made his way towards the large red train engine. He pointedly ignored the looks he garnered from the crowed as he walked by. Several women actually swooned when they caught his eye, how embarrassing. For them at least, he found it amusing.

He soon spotted Draco and his father standing next to a beautiful and equally blonde woman, most likely his friends mother. Passing by a group of blushing, giggling young witches Harry made his way over to the Malfoy family.

"Harry, good to see you again!" Draco exclaimed seeing his friend come close, his father and mother both turned to see him at Draco's shouts.

"Greeting Draco, Mister Malfoy." Harry greeted politely, he got a smile from the younger boy and a mod from the older Malfoy. "And you must be Draco's mother?" he asked the woman.

"Narcissa Malfoy, it nice to finally meet Draco's new friend." She said holding out a hand.

"Harry Potter at your service ma'am." Harry replied taking the hand and kissing her knuckles lightly. "And I must say you are far more beautiful than what I was led to believe." He added.

Narcissa blushed and slightly at the compliment, "You're very polite for one so young Mr. Potter." She replied.

"Its easy to sound polite when telling only the truth." Harry answered back with a smile.

Narcissa's blush deepened "And a smooth talker as well, you should be careful Lucius this young man might just steal me away with that silver tongue of his."

Lucius chuckled "Well dear he certainly knows what he's doing." he replied. "Why don't you help your friend onto the train Draco before he steals your mother away." Lucius added with a grin.

"It was a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Malfoy, I look forward to seeing the two of you again." Harry said with a wave. Following behind Draco he boarded the train and looked for a compartment.

"Where's your trunk?" Draco asked noticing that Harry was only carrying a large cage that held a black bird inside.

"I had a shrinking charm, activated by my voice, added to the trunk at the store, its in my pocket." Harry lied, no need for Draco to know that he had shrunken it himself.

"Ah, I should have had father do the same instead of carrying it around like a muggle." Draco stated bitterly. "Are you going to anything about this?" He asked looking around.

Harry smirked as he saw what Draco was complaining about, since they entered the train a small group of girls had been crowding around giggling while those already in compartments threw open their doors and made room for him to sit.

"What makes you think its my fault?" Harry mock asked.

Draco shot his friend a black look with a single raised brow in question.

"Fine lets try to find an empty compartment." Harry stated striding ahead.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Ducking into and empty compartment Draco watched in fascination as the girls walked on by without even sparing them a glance. He turned to Harry with a raised eyebrow, guessing that he had something to do with it.

"Its a simple illusion spell I read about." Harry lied.

Draco simply nodded and turned to the window. Spotting his parents Draco waved as the train's horn sounded and the large locomotive began to move.

'Hogwarts here I come.' Harry thought with an unseen malicious grin.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

TBC...


End file.
